Familiar
|-| Intro = Summary :[[Cloudeyes|'Cloudeyes']], a young dragon, must go on a journey to study for his vocabulary test. Note & Vocab List This fanfic was initially for a writing contest, and although it didn't place (due to incompletion), I've decided to continue it because I like where it's going. There will be a comic tab following the completion of this story. So keep your eyes peeled! Cloudeyes' Vocab List :logophile - lover of words (like wednesday! wednesday is a word lover) :loquacious - tending to talk a great deal; talkative :vermilion - a brilliant red color :tenacious - tending to keep a firm hold of something; clinging or adhering closely :pique - 1, 2, 3 :: 1. a feeling of irritation or resentment resulting from a slight, especially to one's pride :: 2. stimulate (interest or curiosity) :: 3. pride oneself :oneiric - of, like or pertaining to dreams |-| Familiar (Written) = Prologue "Once long ago during the time of the Jade Mountain prophecy, there were two dragons. One, a hybrid of sand and a rainy night, the other, a pureblooded SkyWing. After the SkyWing (whom was named Vehemence) had started his life as a soldier, he'd never felt more alive! That is, until he met Limestone. "Things led from one thing to another, one mission was skipped out on, then two, then five. Vehemence had kept going back to visit Limestone every chance he could. Something about the dragoness had caught his attention - maybe it was her contagious smile? Her overwhelmingly charming aura? No, maybe it was just her company. He settled with that for the time being, and their habit continued. Sneaking out, greeting one another, catching up, then carrying on. Everyone around them knew well what was happening, and hadn't said anything. Though when Limestone dropped the hint, stating how she was smitten by the SkyWing's charm, the two had started to talk about other things. Their lives together, side-by-side. "By then Vehemence had dropped himself from the SkyWing militia, but they understood. They'd always gotten what had happened, it's happened before - though not like this. Something was notably different from all the other instances, and it seems nobody could tell until it became a pattern over the next thousands of years. But even then, only a careful, watchful eye could tell what had been going on. "The couple had desired a family at one point, and after finding that Limestone was rendered unable to have dragonets, the two were devastated. For a while, the two had become more distant with one another, Vehemence finding more work, Limestone seeking advice for handling such a tragedy. Soon, an IceWing had approached the two of them. This IceWing knew nothing of their past, instead, focused on their present and future selves." Archive looked up from the dusty book, looking towards Cloudeyes. He wanted to say something, and only the moons know he would say it anyway. "So." He started, clearing his voice while pushing up his specs. "Some renditions of the story say the IceWing was tricking the couple, but I'll say otherwise for the sake of your questions, Cloudeyes." He licked the tip of his talon, flipping the page carefully as Cloudeyes let out a quiet chuckle, glancing up to the statue whom sat beside him. "He spoke of The Gift of Fertility, the animus gift that Prince Arctic had given to the IceWing kingdom long before even their lives. The IceWing further explained the inner workings of it, saying that the egg-shaped sphere could take the blood of two dragons and produce a dragonet. It had intrigued the couple at first, but Limestone had shuddered in a rather uncomfortable manner, making it known how she felt about the topic. As much as she'd love to have dragonets with her beloved, she felt it wasn't natural to use the magic of another tribe. The IceWing understood, and instead offered to enchant the two. "Vehemence was outright wary about that, producing a mild rumble of a growl in response. Magic used to produce a dragonet? Either directly or indirectly, it couldn't have had good outcomes. He expressed his concerns, and the IceWing understood once more. He pitched a different idea, offering to enchant the two of them to have their souls tied to one another - to always find each other in the next lives. The two had tentatively agreed to this, and spent the rest of their lives together simply loving one another. Once they passed, it was said a similar instance happened a talonful of times following, but nobody could tell if the enchantment had worked or not. That is, up until a couple centuries ago, in which there were two individuals who held the qualities of both dragons. Their names were Von & Westley, and they'd shared that the two had certainly felt a familiar bond flourish between them. Now, we simply look for the next presumed reincarnates of either one." Archive then shut the book, sliding the paperback story to his left before he leaned on his elbows, resting his chin against the back of his paw. "Did that answer any questions?" He inquired, raising a brow at Cloudeyes. The MudWing-prominent hybrid shrugged. "I mean, maybe?" He said, his voice raising at the end to emphasize the question. "It kinda answers why I have these familiar feelings all the time, but it wasn't mentioned in the story exactly why?" Cloudeyes' pupils shifted into perfect circles, displaying his confused, curious self. "Now, now Cloud." Archive waved his free hand, as if dismissing the questions. "I did as much as I can, gave you as much information as possible. Plus, we've been at this for hours, don't you have a vocabulary test coming up?" He raised a brow, smirking as he pointed towards the hybrid. Cloudeyes' pupils shifted again, his wings stiffened before drooping while he displayed a defeated expression. "Yeah..." "Then you should go to your sis now. I can help you more after your test is done with. How's that sound?" The SandWing offered, hoping to gain a change in the air from the abnormally saddened hybrid. Then his eyes brightened, lighting up with hope and excitement while his pupils managed and flickered into a pair of rounded stars. "Really? Awesome! Alright, I'll see you later then, Archive!" He pulled his jacket over himself, adjusting the sleeves before he gave a pat onto the statue-like comrade of Archive. "I'll see you later too, O." Cloudeyes grinned, soon galloping out the doors of the library and nearly tumbling down the wide set of stairs. Chapter 1 - Lover of Words A black and white patterned RainWing had been organizing some books in her shop, humming lightly to a similar tune she found Cloudeyes humming so frequently. Her amber eyes watched her own talons work, watching and feeling as they brushed and grazed against the covers and pages alike. Her eyes were half-lidded, displaying a tiresome expression when she was everything but. Wednesday was, in short, tidying up her shop - which also happened to be an extension to her treetop abode. That is, she was tidying up the shop. Until Cloudeyes bust through the vines and leaves that kept the entrance sealed. The whole place shook from the sheer amount of movement Cloudeyes exhibited, causing multiple books to fall, varying bottles broke, the usual. All while she held a straight face, eyes half lidded. She inhaled slowly, exhaling heavily as her frills flickered. She brought a paw up to her face, sliding it down her snout as she looked at her adoptive brother. "Something's got to have you up in a rush if you're knocking all of my shelves down for the third time today." Wednesday said, laughing lightheartedly as she started to clean up. Her forearms being busy, tossing books and bottles behind her as her tail caught them and stacked them neatly on the countertop. Cloudeyes grimaced, regret filling his teardrop shapes pupils. His brows furrowed, and he scurried towards her, helping to pick things up. "Sorry..." He said, sighing. "It's just that, Archive said I could come back once I finish my vocab test. But I gotta study first, so I wanted to get here as quick as I could, because I know you're one of those log-o-piles or something-" "'''Logophile','' Cloudeyes." Wednesday corrected, laughing again with a wide grin. She shook her head as he sighed with exasperation. "I'm a lover of words. I may be a prankster, but at least I'm an educated prankster." "Yes, that word." He said, grumbling, placing the collected books and pranking equipment on a table to his right. "Logophile. It's such a weird word. Why couldn't they just make the word simpler? Like.." He looked at his talons as he spoke, as if trying to physically grasp what he'd been trying to say. "Like! Like wordophile!" "Because the prefix, 'logo-', specifically indicates speech and words. While the suffix, 'phile', indicates a love, attraction, or affinity for the given prefix. Just as the suffix 'phobe' indicates hatred or a fear of the given prefix." The RainWing explained, her tone shifting to her abnormal, 'matter-of-fact' tone. "And if I didn't say it, I'm sure Archive would've said it in a more complex manner. You know how he is." Cloudeyes nodded slowly, his eyes half-lidded as he took in the information. Wednesday had a point, it was much better for her to be explaining the meanings behind these words to him rather than Archive. Whenever Archive explained it, he'd jump from tangent to tangent, giving definitions, synonyms, and origins behind every other word Cloudeyes didn't recognize immediately. His face fell to his forepaws for a rest, his talons tapping rhythmically against his scales as he shut his eyes. He just needed some kind of methods of remembering these words, it seemed. "Hey." The tribrid looked up briefly from where his face fell, acknowledging Wednesday as she padded towards him, tossing a book directly in front of him. He opened his eyes, staring at the book before she planted another one down beside the first. A dictionary, and his vocabulary book. She curled up in front of him, flipping the smaller book of words open to the page he'd left bookmarked. "Let's find some synonyms for these words you're struggling with. Maybe make a jingle? We could call over a certain LightWing fellow if you really need it." Wednesday seemed thoroughly pleased with herself, grinning half-knowingly, half-smugly up at Cloudeyes, as if she already knew the answer. He scrunched his brows, the colors of his eyes and scales shifting in hue as his pupils became partial diamonds. He chewed the inside of his cheek slightly before nodding, accepting Wednesday's offer of trying to find his custom mnemonic device to recall the words with ease. Chapter 2 - Talkative After a good few hours of cleverly made quizzing, scale cards, and synonym reading, Cloudeyes huffed and threw his talons to the sky while he sprawled himself out on his back. He was tired, frustrated even. Other thoughts were clearly scrambling his focus, and Wednesday took notice of this as her scales shifted to a purple sheen in the black of her stripes. She placed her paws delicately over the two books, looking up at him with her tail swaying back and forth patiently. Cloudeyes gave her a quick glance, scoffing momentarily as the two looked as if they exchanged thoughts with one another. "I just..." He started, trailing off as soon as he spoke. "I'm really wanting to do well on this test so Archive can help me out with figuring things out with these.. These.. Thoughtful memories." Wednesday nodded, a small smile engraved into her scales as her eyes watched him speak, her talons tapping slowly. Her frills ruffled lightly, shifting in hue again as if to urge him to continue speaking, arching an eyeridge slightly. "Like, I gotta know why does it feel familiar to hum the same tune everyday? Why does it feel so good to watch the sunrises and sunsets every morning and evening too? What does it really mean when- why do my pupils get all diamond shaped when I get these deja vu vibes?" He rambled, his hands being just as expressive as his tone. Cloudeyes felt a wave of confusion and familiarity to his questions, and seemed to have snuffed out the feelings with a puff of smoke. More flying soon... Chapter 3 - Vermillion More flying soon... Chapter 4 - Tenacious More flying soon... Chapter 5 - Curious Pride More flying soon... |-| Familiar (Comic) = Stay tuned! Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)